Humans Curiosity
by AnimeCritic514
Summary: After a car crash, America is sent to a hospital that realizes he is a little more than human. If this gets out on the internet everyone is sunk, to bad the Hetaila characters never have any luck
1. Chapter 1

**If I owned Hetalia This would be in Japanese **

**:)(:**

It was raining, and in the heavy downpour of Washington DC America had no idea what hit his car; he just felt the impact on his way to work. The impact threw him forward in his seat and he saw the windshield break. There was a sharp pain in his head, neck, chest, and left knee. The crash made his glasses fall, so his vision around him was blurry and a slight headache came through. America felt a warm liquid near his ribs and he looked down, blood was seeping through his t-shirt. Then without any warning the car got hit again sending him against his seat in such a force America thought he might have broken one of his shoulder blades.

_'Snap_!' He though suddenly. His hand searched wildly for Texas, then another impact sent him against the already pulled tight seatbelt. He heard another few ribs break and he felt alot of bruising. His hand brushed a small wire fame and he wrapped his fingers around them. After whipping them on his face he saw that a semi-truck hydroplane and curved around to block the busy road. He had not seen the car in front of him that hit the truck and his own Ford rammed against the Honda. After that another small car hit his dark blue truck and that explained the aftershock that rocked his car.

America Looked at himself and quickly realized he needed to go. Now.

He had a large wound on the side of his head that was bleeding quickly, he felt it and realized that it was a large piece of glass that had penetrated his skull. His neck was a better story, the right side looked bad but was shallow. America saw that his knee was shattered, and most of his ribs broken. He prodded the bloody area on his graphic design t-shirt and found that two of his ribs had penetrated skin. America quickly tore off strips of the ruined shirt and wrapped his neck and head haphazardly.

'_It's how we would fix it in a war_' He thought silently as he got out of the now unusable blue Ford truck. He saw that the four vehicles in the accident were now attracting to much attention for the nation's likeness. Usually he would give the driver a few wads of bills to pay for the damage and the other would not even know his name, let alone contact numbers. But this was a little bit of a stretch to what he could whip out as pocket money.

He saw the semi-truck driver make a move to get out so he focused his attention to the other two drivers. One was blacked out and the other was trapped in the car. He went over to the Honda that he hit himself and pried the door open to gently get the poor man out, he looked to be middle aged and harmed baldy. America ripped his shirt some more and bandaged his arm and knee. Both of which were bleeding badly. He only had about a third of the oversized red white and blue eagle t-shirt left. He had made a move towards the panicked trapped driver and realized that there was two, a man and a woman. He pried the door open enough for the man on the driver side but had to climb over the hood to get to the woman.

America's vision was blurry and he was feeling the affect of blood loss so when the woman had not been able to stand he picked her up and brought her to the hood of the car. He stumbled when he pushed her across the silver hood to her husband or friend and felt a shoulder help him get to the small area that had the four car crash victims were. The cars had crashed in such a way that made a small area on the side of America's truck accessible to others trying to help.

"Don't worry! An ambulance is on the way!" Called the man that had helped America to sit on the ground by the others. He took off the shirt and used some to bandage up the rest of the others injuries, he had the worst by far, and used the rest to re-bandage his head and neck. When he took off the old makeshift bandages the others that had come to help gasped and tried to swat his hands away from the tender flesh. He pointed to his neck and swatted the multiple hands away.

'_Can't talk right now, my vocals are slashed, and I know how to bandage a wound, so I don't have to go with the ambulance!' _He thought desperately and the others seemed to get the stay away I know what I'm doing, but when the echoing sounds of the ambulance siren in the distance got louder the people pushed him up front to get the first treatment.

He panicked and began to scramble back to his car to get his cell and call England, but restraining hands wrapped securely around his waist and shoulders. America motioned for a man to his left to go to his car. He made a cellphone sign and pointed at the blue truck and the man nodded. The ambulance was almost there! The man quickly got the small iPhone and held it out to him and he quickly pressed the two button on the calling pad. He got two rings and then a click.

"Hello America what do you want? I'm busy right now!" He listened to the old man speak for a few seconds and held the phone up so England could hear the panic and screams around him, the ambulance sirens and the people trying to see what was happening. He held the phone to his ear again and heard nothing but deep breathing.

"Are you aright you stupid git?" He looked at the man who got his phone and pointed to his neck and then his phone. The silent plead was to big to ignore.

"Um . . . Hello? Your friend got in a car wreak and his neck and head is injured, I'm surprised he's still alive!" The man looked at America again and handed him the phone. America took it and pressed the receiver up to his ear and heard a gasp. England or someone had to bail him out of _this _mess, and sure as sin England's voice came over shakily.

"Don't do anything stupid, don't let your picture into the media, don't let them interview you." He heard the fear in England's voice "Don't be famous, I'll be over as soon as I can." America pocketed the iPhone and protested the medics and tried to escape, but the medics were firm and pushed him into the ambulance, but not until America saw the helicopter recording the wreckage. He _bolted _under the ambulance roof so fast that the medics had a hard time believing that he had a serious head and neck wound. They gasped and tried to bandage the rapidly healing ribs and knee. He looked so much worse five minutes ago. America knew the ribs and knee would take about a day to fully heal, but the neck and head? He thought about that and came up with two to three days.

The medics asked for his name and he showed his ID, human age nineteen, birthday July Fourth, gender male, name Alfred F. Jones.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have any family or friends we could contact?" the medic asked him nicely, but underneath the niceness he was amazed! He saw some fast healers in his time, but never did he see a man who could still be . . . well alive, after losing more than half of his blood and that much brain trauma. Heck, he was still moving! America looked up at the medic who talked and pulled out his iPhone.

America quickly changed England's name and showed the medic a contact named Arthur Kirkland in his phone, not wanting to talk and irritate the neck injury, the medic understood this and called the number. America slipped into sleep, his injury's caught up to him, the even breathing and deep breaths told the medic that. The medic was thinking about waking him up, because usually if you broke your ribs it hurt to take deep breaths, but he seemed fine.

"Hello? Kirkland speaking." England knew that if America called him after that incident without shouting in his ear, it was probably someone else on America's phone. Not wanting to sound completely crazy, he used his human name.

"A Mr. Jones has gotten in an accident and you are requested at Providence Hospital. Can you make it there in a reasonable amount of time?" The medic said, repeating what he said to most family and friends that the poor people had. Surprisingly the man answered in a calm collected voice, said he couldn't be there within the day and to get the '_git_' to call up his brother, who was in Canada, the closest to him at the moment.

The medic looked at the nineteen year old questingly, who had his closest family in another _country, _who was this crazy person? He didn't want to go in the ambulance, then he saw the helicopter and bolted inside like his life depend on it -not even caring he had five broken ribs-, his closest contact was in freaking Canad- Wait, no. The patients phone rang and the caller ID said '_Boss_'.

The medic looked at the sleeping patient and sighed. He answered for the poor nineteen year old. "Hello this is a ambulance medic from Providence Hospital and a Mr. Jones got caught in the accident on the freeway, he is being escorted to the hospital with serious injuries to the head, neck, chest, and knee. Are you located in the area?" The medic hoped for a yes, then his job would be so much easier, instead of waking the patient and explaining to him the situation.

". . . Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes." The voice sounded familiar, but the medic was focused on the hospital that was about to loom in front of him, he made sure the straps on the stretcher were tight and the patient wouldn't fall out. The nineteen year old and a man with an arm wound was escorted through the emergency care, some nurses looked at them, but them raced back to their busy jobs. America woke up and recognized the surroundings.

'_England better get here soon, or I could sneak out.'_ America smirked at the idea of him breaking out of a hospital, the very idea would make his boss go haywire. He laughed and then stopped when he felt a small pain in his ribs, after feeling them he realized why. The _used_ to be broken now they _are _bruised. He paused and looked at the normal person next to him surrounded by doctors, they bandaged up his arm and gave him the normal check over and two left to check on America.

"Here we are now," He looked at the clip board that showed the injuries of Alfred F. Jones "Five broken ribs, shallow cut on right side of neck, head trauma on right side of head, and a shattered left knee cap." The doctor looked at the man facing him on the bed and back to the sheet. America smiled sheepishly at him and he sighed. This was going to be a long day at the office. He prodded the ribs and when there was no reaction he took a closer look at the accident victim, He wiped off the drying blood and saw no wound.

America saw the doctor blink and a frown line appear on his brow. "What have we here?" He motioned for the other doctor to look at the clean, but slightly discoloured, side. The other looked at a thing on the sheet and back at the offending skin. He shoved the clipboard to the other doctor and prodded slightly and felt no reaction, he got a clean washcloth and began at his neck and head. The other doctor looked at the ones finishing up with the other man, America knew that they were talking about.

"What is this boy?"

America didn't answer the now multiple doctors stares. The doctors were about to jump on the questions when the familiar black suits came through the door. America's boss looked at him sternly and sighed.

"You'll be okay I hope? The doctors recognized the man and the threat the men around him had. America nodded and smiled.

"You aren't very talkative today, accident get your neck?" America scowled and nodded again showing him the damaged area. He looked at it and then looked at the doctors. "When will he be able to talk again?" Before the doctors could answer, America nodded fiercely.

"Will it affect the economy?" America nodded with a neutral face on. Even though it was true, if it had nothing to do with the country it just healed! "Good get going, you have a job to do, and a angry Canada and England came over." The President paled and his eyes got wide with fear.

"Their your problem got it?" America nodded sighed leaving alot of very confused doctors behind. He would be sure to erase the video of _this _hospital visit.

**:)(:**

**Its just a bunch of related dabbles really :D**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks for reading! Greatly appreciate it! **

**Hetalia is not mine, I'm not cool enough to own its awesomeness.**

America's back hit the wall and he winced painfully before sinking towards the ground. England and Canada would be over in a few minutes and he would smile at them as always and downplay his injures, England would take a few minutes of pestering but he would eventually give up and shake his head and leave, but Canada would see right through his fake smile and try and help his twin brother. America wouldn't let him though, they, as countries, had to be careful what they said and how they interact with other countries. One bad word and you have the cold war, he and Russia still are on a rocky relationship, at the slightest twitch he pulls his pistol and out comes Russia's pipe. No contact is made though, one hit could mean war.

And countries didn't just stop at one hit.

He turned on the television and watched the crash that he has participated in and saw his face appear on the television screen and disappear under a ambulance roof, '_Good_,' he thought '_only a second, not enough to recognize_' His tense shoulders relaxed slightly and he heard a small knock at his door. He reached for his WWII bomber jacket and slipped it over bare shoulders to cover up bruising that he had on his back and sides.

He reached the door and saw a _very _pissed off England and a very nervous looking Canada, one was holding a small carry on and the other had a miniature polar bear wrapped in his arms. He smiled and opened the door wider to allow them access to the large living room of his victorian style mansion.

"What happen this time you bloody wanker?, get yourself cut in half again to save a neighbor and he flipped?" England deadpanned at America, still a glare on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. Canada shifted behind him and looked down, it was his fault that England knew about that, it was before the revolutionary war and a large axe was in the way. Not his fault.

"Car accident." America said quiet and hoarse, he was still feeling the affects of the cut and didn't want to ruin his vocal cords for the rest of his long existence. He walked over to the conjoined kitchen and pulled out some old McDonalds, he hadn't been there in a while, next time Iggy's over, just to piss him off, and offered to Canada and England some, they didn't respond to the food because they where staring wide eyed at the large television screen. Canada moved the fastest America had ever seen him and grabbed the remote, he fumbled with it a bit then it fell from his hands as America walked over and gasped at the large I.D picture on the screen.

The I.D was his own smiling face looking back out at him, not a care in the world on one, but the other looked as if the end of the world came and he forgot to turn off his stove. The title under the picture was '_Alfred F. Jones - Missing'_ A very good looking reporter came on and America, England, and Canada saw a brown victorian style mansion in a nice neighborhood and beautiful flowers from all over the world growing around it.

"Here we have reports, pictures and camera footage of a very injured and bleeding teenager at the seen, but the hospital camera's show a little bruised but otherwise okay twenty year old man walking out of there with the president by his side. We tracked his file and it showed that he was currently living in this house, _alone. _We're about to go in and request an interview." The woman smiled and waited for the camera to got back to the two at the studio, when it did it showed a man and a woman smiling and holding sheets of paper, and the large title of the station in the background. They showed a picture I.D of America again and the man asked about how did he have access to the president and why didn't the people know about it?

England was about to say something urgent to America and tell him to leave the mansion he had lived in for hundreds of years, but was interrupted by a persistent knock on the door. Canada looked like he was about to have a heart attack and was clutching Kumajiro and his brothers bomber jackets arm tightly. He had tears in his eyes and was tense all around.

America sighed "_Arthur_, go get the door please, _Matthew,_ please don't say anything embarrassing please." He looked at the two paranoid people that where pressing into his sides. England detached himself from America and opened the door for the reporters, better to give them what they want then them looking in your windows.

"Does a man named Alfred F. Jones live here?" The woman asked and England nodded mutely, showing the way into the living room. With share eyes, that over the years had learned to memorized the tinniest of details, England noticed how the camera man was running the camera over very nook and cranny, the way the reporters eyes had searched the house for clues and breakthroughs for anything and everything.

They entered the room where Canada was crying into America's bomber jacket and the older twin was patting his hair trying to comfort the other nation. The house was newly furnished so it looked nice on the inside and out, two-thirds of North America was sitting on a nice plush leather couch, but the reporter and camera man didn't know that.

And hopefully they would leave without that knowledge either

America waved his hand and motioned for the reporter and camera man to sit on the other couch that was across from them and they took the offer and sat down, England went to the love seat, sat down, and wrapped himself up in a blanket, as if he could disappear from the room if he went far enough down into the plush.

"How old are you?" The reporter was off firing the questions without hesitation, just like the stereotype.

"Nineteen." His reply was a bit louder than before but just as throaty, he winced as the vocal chords rubbed together, creating a horrible burning deep within his throat.

"How long have you been living in this house?"She said, looking around in interest at the beautiful house. She seemed to really like it. The camera man just keep his stoic expression and the camera was trained on America and Canada.

"As long as I can remember!" He smiled a large and fake smile, showing perfect teeth and a great personality, the only thing that ruined the look was the voice, it was getting better at an alarming rate though, he would have to try and talk like that for the rest of the interview, or he could be in major trouble.

"Who are your friends?" She gestured to the two men with the person she was interviewing, in her opinion they all look amazing and not a blemish on their faces at all.

Pointing to the British man in the large armchair he said "Arthur Kirkland, a great childhood friend, British."

"Pleasure." He mumbled from the fluffy blanket and snuggling deeper into the armchair, trying to get the prying gaze of the reporters off his back.

Moving his right arm upward, dragging Canada with him in the process, he pointed there and said "Matthew, the younger twin of the two of us, he lives in Canada." Without talking Canada looked at the cameraman once and almost squeezed the poor bear to death. But did something in the process that made everything take a turn for the worse.

He pulled the bomber jacket of his brothers downwards just enough to show of his collar bone, and a large scar on his left shoulder. The white tissue was sharp and jagged against the tanned and smooth skin of America, and the reporter was sharp enough to catch it.

She pulled the old brown leather bomber jacket off his left shoulder and her hand froze over the skin that was showing. The camera man's face widened in surprise and England jumped out of his chair. The quick thinking nation grabbed the worn brown leather and pulled it back onto the warm large shoulder of America, but not before the reporter and camera man saw the large jagged crisscrossing scars that littered the left side of his tan body. The two quickly looked at America and smiled wickedly.

Canada, America, and England were already jumping up to leave, as quickly as possible.

**Thanks to you who favorited and those who watched, but special thanks to:**

**Artfan, Obsession and Insanity, UnDetectedWriter , Kyo , and Aunsa! For reviewing!**


End file.
